Not Alone
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: The story of a minor character from my longer and more comprehensive fanfic titled "Heroine". Can be read as a stand-alone or before reading Heroine, but it will make more sense if you read Heroine first: it will give much better context. Written by request, contains original characters and some characters from the Pokémon anime. Based on the Poem "Alone" by Maya Angelou.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

AN: So I am back (kinda). I will not be posting regularly, but hopefully I will have something up new up every few weeks. This is my first Heroine 'cut scene' or scenes, rather, for those of you who were anticipating this (BRI). It focuses on one character, though others are mentioned and play a role in the story. So please enjoy and just so you know I will strongly consider any requests, so if you want, say, a fic about Jezz, well let me know via reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this first one. Reviews are encouraged so if you can please do:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not Alone: Part One

Pokémon are more linguistic than most humans seem to believe. When we communicate with our so-called 'battle-cries' or 'chants', it is assumed that these utterances are nothing more than combination of simple syllables that have a very generalized message. For example, a Pikachu can only say it's name, or parts or combinations of that name. It is assumed by many therefore that the Pokémon language itself must be limited. After all the word 'Pikachu' can only be construed in so many different ways. They can agree or disagree, say 'yes' or 'no', and express emotion, but that is about it. The truth is that our language is as diverse as human speech. It is not just the general syllable, a 'Pi' or a 'Ka' or a "Chu", it is how it is said, the tone, the length, and the body language that accompany those exclamations. This is how we, the Pokémon, communicate with one another and with humans, although many people do not realize it.

Despite the respect I have for the Pokémon language I decided to let a loved one teach me the human speech. Now my thoughts are human thoughts. When I think, my thoughts are not in my Meowth language. They are in human. This turned out to be a great decision for me to make, because now I have a way to express myself more clearly to the humans. Now I understand the humans better, and they understand and respect me more. But my life wasn't always like this. For a long time it was different.

Kanto, November 2015

 _"What is that light? Ahh it burns! How annoying!"_

"Look, her eyelids fluttered", a Pansear commented. "Ooh, she looks irritated".

"I was irritated when I first hatched out of my egg. Weren't you?" a female Meowth responded. "Eyes are so sensitive at first".

"I suppose I probably was. I don't remember", he replied.

"Meowth have good memories usually. At least in my family", the female responded.

 _"Are these my parents?"_

"She is looking at us! Look!" the Pansear exclaimed.

"I can see that", my mother responded.

She reached for me. She held me in one arm and rubbed the bottom of my chin with the other. It felt so nice. I shut my eyes and purred.

"She likes that a lot. We should name her. She is special. She should be more than just another 'Meowth'. How about Maria?" my father suggested.

"Maria is my name", my mother pointed out. "But you are right. She is special and needs a special name".

"Mary?"

"No, too average, too…I don't know, not that".

"Marcia?"

"What does that even mean?"

"It just sounds nice".

"I don't like it very much".

"Maya?"

"Perfect", my mother finally agreed.

"I think it is perfect as well, but why do like this name more than the others?" my dad asked.

"Maya is a poet's name. My favorite human poet. Maya looks philosophical. I want her to be a poet too", she answered.

"Then Maya it is", the Pansear replied.

"Nyyyyy?" I cried.

"Here, we have food all ready for you", my dad said as he handed me some red fruits.

"Those are Tamato berries! She can't eat those yet, what are you thinking?!" My mother scolded.

My father shrugged. "I loved them when I was little. _That_ I can remember".

I remember reaching for the berries. I was starved and couldn't wait. I can still picture my mother watching in horror as I swallowed the first bite. She had tried to confiscate the spicy berries, but I was too swift. I smiled as the hot fruit slipped passed my tongue, down my throat, and into my stomach. Food was a great feeling.

"Nyyyaa!" I squeaked. " _More!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day several weeks later my mom and I were out hunting. Fish were my favorite. My parents had already told me about the difference between animals and Pokémon. They taught me that animals were rarer, smaller, and weaker. They couldn't talk. We, the carnivores, ate them. I felt guilty for killing them, but my parents assured me it was natural. As a feline, I needed to eat meat in order to stay healthy. Unlike my father and my vegetarian friends, I couldn't live off plants alone. Today we were by what had become my favorite stream, catching dragonflies and guppies for an afternoon snack.

"How are you doing over there, Maya?" my mother asked.

"Great. I caught a few", I responded.

My mother was a much better hunter than I was. I just wasn't aggressive at all. Killing was hard for me to do. I was a very girly Meowth, and my mother was always urging me to 'toughen up'.

"I don't want you to get too hungry", my mother said as she observed what I had caught: one guppy and two dragonflies. "Have some of mine".

Mom had caught six guppies, ten dragonflies, three spiders, and a water beetle. She handed me half her portion.

"Thank you", I mumbled sadly.

My mother gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't be sorry. You are trying, and that is all I need from you. I will be here to help you for as long as you need. You are still very young, take your time", she cooed.

"Ok", I responded. I gave her a small smile, which she returned.

We finished eating and went to go find my dad. We expected him to be hanging out with his friends. Most of his friends were monkey Pokémon: Mankey, Chimchar, Aipom, and they all like to sit in the trees and eat fruit in this one spot. We were halfway there when we heard the people and Pokémon talking and fighting. We peeked through some bushes to see what the disturbance was.

"Thunderbolt Dedenne!" a young voice cried out.

"Deeee naaa!" the small orange rat exclaimed as shocked its opponent, a Munchlax.

"Use Earthquake!" a ten year old boy with black hair and glasses exclaimed.

The earthquake attack was apparently too intense for the Dedenne to handle. It fainted.

"Oh no!" the girl cried as she scooped up the Pokémon. She returned it to a small yellow satchel. "Don't worry. We will find Clemont and the others and bring you to a Pokémon Center".

"Sorry Bonnie, but you wanted to battle", the boy pointed out. "Now let's go find our siblings".

The two children walked away. My mother turned to me. I asked about what I had just witnessed.

"That was a Pokémon battle", she explained. "If you ever get captured by a Pokémon trainer, you will most likely be forced to battle".

"Really?" I asked anxiously. "That sounds so scary. I don't want to battle!"

"Many Pokémon spend their entire lives in the wild. Not all Pokémon get captured, but it is important to be careful", my mother warned.

"Ok", I replied. The idea of possibly battling one day was still making me anxious though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later I was down by the river fishing with one of my good friends, a Meowstic. We were talking about new moves that we had taught ourselves. Then we heard the noise of someone approaching.

"Smells like a human", Meowstic commented as she sniffed the air. "Definitely".

"We gotta get out of here then! They might try to capture us!" I exclaimed.

"I want to be captured", Meowstic replied.

"No way", I murmured in astonishment. "Why?"

"Free food without having to hunt, having access to a Pokémon Center, where you can get free messages and potions that make you feel great, and you have a human who can help you learn new moves", she explained.

"The idea of having to battle frightens me a lot", I admitted.

"Sometimes trainers don't make their Pokémon battle", Meowstic responded.

"But I am already over two years old, and I have seen dozens of trainers. They are always battling", I emphasized.

"You shouldn't worry about those things", she told me.

I decided to drop the point. Three weeks later we were out hunting again, this time a male Meowth named Tom joined us. He was a friend of Meowstic and about the same age as me. Unlike me though, he was really good at hunting. Before we got started, I told him how bad I was.

"What makes you bad? Are you clumsy?" he asked.

"Not clumsy. I have good coordination and balance, but I am not aggressive. I don't like to kill. I can only do it when I am really starving, or if I close my eyes", I explained pathetically.

"So that must be why you asked me to come along. I can give you girls some pointers", Tom responded.

"I am a much better hunter than you are", Meowstic told him. "Maya isn't bad at hunting because she is a girl. She is bad at hunting because it isn't her thing. Eventually she will get over it".

Meowstic scratched Tom across his face. He hissed at her, and I couldn't help but giggle. Meowstic was four years older than me. She was a very tough battle girl and I really admired her. I always wanted to impress her, but she saw me more as a little sister than anything I was hoping for.

Hours passed and I managed to catch a spider, a small mouse, and a hummingbird. Tom had caught two rabbits, a dozen water beetles, five guppies, and a garter snake. Meowstic got one rabbit and three spiders.

"Looks like I won this round!" Tom bragged as we all sat down to eat.

"I only took what I needed", Meowstic told him. "You should do the same. You can't eat all that, and you don't even have a bag to carry any of it back to your family".

Tom stuck his tongue out at her and began to eat. I ignored them and started to eat my small portion. Naturally, I was the first one done, and still hungry.

"Give Maya some of yours", Meowstic demanded. "You have too much anyway".

"Sure I'll share", said Tom. He handed me the smaller of the two rabbits he caught. "But you owe me".

"No she doesn't you creep", Meowstic shrieked. She threw a bone at his head, which he just barely dodged. They kept arguing while I humbly finished my loan. It wasn't until later that I realized why Meowstic had flipped out on him.

The next day Meowstic and I were resting in the grass together. It was moments like this I loved the most. I had many friends, and I was close to my parents and their friends, but Meowstic was easily my favorite person. It was a hot day, but we were happy in the shade. I closed my eyes and prepared to doze off.

"Maya! Get up!" Meowstic demanded.

I immediately sprung to my feet. Her voice was urgent and she spoke in a loud whisper.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Listen", she instructed.

I heard humans. We both ran up the nearest tree. A few seconds later a group of four kids and one young adult entered the clearing. The kids looked to be about ten or eleven years old, and they all had backpacks and Pokedexes. I knew they must be trainers out on a Pokémon journey.

"My Poke-nav says there is a Meowstic around here!" a girl squealed. "They are really rare in Kanto. They aren't from around here at all! I want it!"

"I already have four psychic Pokémon, I don't need another. I want the Pansear. They are also super rare in Kanto, and I need a fire-type", one of her male companions commented.

 _"Oh no! My dad and my best friend!"_ I thought. _"But what can I do? I am not aggressive enough to fight them, and these humans won't understand me if I try to speak. This is terrible_ ".

Meowstic sensed my internal turmoil. She decided to communicate with me telepathically, which is something she had recently taught herself to do. "It's going to be okay. Being captured isn't all that bad. We will stay up here. But if they see us and capture us, don't be sad. We will be okay".

I remember wishing I could be as cool as Meowstic. She was a rare Pokémon, and she was at a higher level than me. What if they took her and left me behind? I was just an average Meowth, and a rather weak one at that. And then there were my parents. I never got to say goodbye to them. I started to cry aloud.

"Look I see them!" a boy exclaimed. He pointed to us. The other kids ran to the tree we were sitting in and looked up.

 _"Oh no! I gave us away by crying!"_ I lamented to myself.

"It's going to be okay", Meowstic whispered. "They still have to battle us. I am not letting just any trainer take me away".

"I got the Meowstic", a girl with dark black hair told her friends. "Go Gastly!"

The Gastly floated towards us. I jumped out of the tree, but Meowstic stayed put and started fighting the Gastly.

"I got the Meowth!" a boy responded. It was a different kid than the one who said he wanted the Pansear.

He released a Wartortle. I opened my mouth to speak but I was shot with a powerful blast of water. I was thrown against a tree and the wind was knocked out of me.

"That's enough. She looks weak, toss the Pokeball and see if she stays inside", the young adult who was watching them advised.

"No!" I cried. I leaped out of the way just in time to doge the red and white sphere.

"Try again! I captured the Meowstic!" I heard a girl say.

I barely had time to register what was being said (at this point in my life, I could understand human speech, but it sometimes was harder). The next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness. I could still hear voices.

"She's in!" I got a Meowth!" the boy cheered. His friends congratulated him.

An odd sensation came over me. I felt extremely peaceful. The darkness faded and I could see that I was in a rounded room. It was big enough for me to move around, but still rather small. The ground was soft, like a pillow. And it was cooler and more comfortable than the outdoors on this hot summer day. Then I heard an odd noise and I was released. Meowstic and all the kids were in front of me, but the drama was gone.

"I want to stay with them", Meowstic told me firmly.

I was surprised. First of all, I was confused. I figured once captured I didn't have much of a choice. Second, I didn't think she would make a decision that easily. Then I remembered how she told me that she wouldn't mind having a trainer.

"I want to stay too," I decided aloud. "But my parents, I never got to say goodbye. They are going to be worried".

"I wonder what they are saying", the boy who captured me commented. "Are you okay? You seem sad".

"I want you to find the Pansear", I told him in my Meowth language.

"Umm okay", he responded. "You aren't running away. Does that mean you are all good to go?"

I nodded my head. After all, the kid who said they wanted the Pansear was gone. I knew my dad usually liked to nap this time of day too, and he wasn't far from here. He was probably going to be captured too. I reluctantly returned to my Pokeball.

The next time I was released it felt like only a few minutes had passed, but I learned later on it had been days. I was oddly not hungry, despite not having eaten. It must have something to do with the mysterious Pokeball. I decided I like it. I didn't have to hunt anymore. When I finally was released, Meowstic and a bunch of other Pokémon (including the Wartortle who attacked me) were sitting with the humans and having a picnic.

"Join us, Meowth", the boy who captured me, my trainer, suggested. "We have some Pokechow for you".

"It's actually very good", Meowstic assured me. I sat down next to her. The humans continued their conversation while I started my own.

"I am sorry for attacking you", Wartortle told me. "It is my responsibility to battle any Pokémon that my master comes across and wants to add to his team. I hope you can forgive me".

"Sure I forgive you", I responded.

I had no idea where I was or what was happening, and so I knew now was not the time to start holding grudges with my traveling companions. I steadily started on some food. It wasn't that bad.

"Thanks a lot", Wartortle told me.

"Maya is a very sweet girl", Meowstic told the others. "How are you doing?"

"What is going on? Have you seen my family? Any of our friends? Were you inside that ball too?" I asked her.

"First, we are now part of their team. My trainer's name is Eliza. She is ten years old. Her goal is to do Pokémon Contests. I can explain those later", she started. "Second, I saw your parents. I told them you were captured. They were not, but they told me to tell you they love you. They want you to be happy, and to follow your heart. They know you are probably scared, and I told them that I would help you".

"Thank you", I told my friend. I was very sad, as part of me was hoping that my trainer or one of his friends took them, but I was happy that they knew at least knew I was safe.

"Your trainer's name is Scott", Meowstic continued. "Scott is also ten. He plans on competing at the Indigo Plateau this March. You have been in that Pokeball for three days. Scott has been catching many new Pokémon lately. My trainer happens to like to leave her Pokémon out of their balls, which is why I understand what is going on more that you do".

"I can hear when I am inside there, but I lose track of time. I had no idea until days had passed", I commented.

"That happens", a Fearrow told me. "I was Scott's second Pokémon, the first one he ever official captured, as his first one was just given to him. I stay in my ball a lot, but I have come to like it".

"Fearrow is an old guy", a Metapod told me. "He is seventy five. I am only fifteen. How old are you?"

"I don't know for sure, but about three years," I told them. "I don't keep track much".

"I only know because it is the Spearow and Fearrow way", the Fearrow told me. "It's traditional".

"You are just a baby. No wonder you are so confused and wondering about your parents", a Nidoking commented. "I haven't seen any of my relatives in over thirty years".

The panic I felt must have shown on my face, because everyone reacted.

"Don't worry doll", a Magmar comforted me. "That is just how the world is. We leave our parents and eventually find new friends. They become like family to us".

"But I don't want another family! I want my old one!" I exclaimed. "No offense".

"None taken. Look, I have laid three eggs. I never saw one of them hatch", the Magmar told me.

"And I was with my siblings for five years before we were all separated one day. I wasn't even a Metapod yet", Metapod told me. "I haven't seen or heard from them since. As far as parents go, I have no idea".

"Maya you were lucky to have know your parents at all. You will grow up and move on", said Nidoking. "It's not a big deal"

"He is right", Meowstic told me. "Everything is going to be okay. I am here for now. One day you may come out of your Pokeball and find that I am gone, but we cannot spend all of our time worrying about losing the people we love. We have to focus on the present and what we have now".

"I don't understand. How can you make friends so easily and then just let them go?" I asked tearfully. "And why don't families ever stay together?"

"Don't cry", a Nidorina told me. She hugged me gently. "We will be good friends to you for as long as we can".

"And friendship is about experience, Maya", a Tangela added. "So even if we go away, it doesn't mean we will forget about you. You will always have friends, even if you can't always see them, and if you are kind and genuine, you will always make new ones".

Unfortunately my experience with this crowd didn't last long. I spent most of my time in my Pokeball and only came out a few times a week, usually only for an hour or two at a time. I was grateful that my trainer didn't force me to battle, but that turned out to be not such a great thing after all. One day when Scott released me. We were in a busy building. None of our companions were with us.

"So Meowth, you are a cool Pokémon, and it's not that I don't like you, but I really, really, want to go to the Indigo Plateau and win", he started.

"Okay", I replied. I was very confused.

"This is a place where people come to trade Pokémon. I found someone really enjoys training Pokémon with no experience and getting them to a higher level. Anyway, he has a very impressive Jigglypuff. He wants to take you and train you so that you can get at a higher level too. We decided to make a trade. You will go with him and the Jigglypuff will come with me".

"Oh no!" I screamed. "This is the worst thing imaginable. I want to stay with the others! Don't trade me!"

Scott obviously didn't understand my language. He returned me too my Pokeball. I desperately wished that I knew a way out. Some of the other Pokémon bragged about how they could pop out whenever they wanted, but I still had no idea how to do this. I waited pitifully, dreading the next time I was released.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Part Two will be up today or tomorrow. Please review if you can and thanks for reading:)


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part Two

I stayed with my new trainer, a man named Daniel for two years. He forced me into battles that I always lost. At first he used his own Pokémon to battle me, then when his own team (out of sympathy and respect for me) refused, he got other trainers to use their Pokémon against me. Often time the other side's Pokémon could tell I didn't want to battle, and refused to attack me. Daniel eventually gave up on me and gave me to his nephew, a ten year old Pokémon trainer who had never had a Pokémon before. After spending many years together, the boy, a kid named Kyle, freaked out on me.

"You stupid Meowth! I hate you. You are so useless. You only know fury swipes and payday, and both attacks aren't powerful! I am never going to win a gym battle with you!" he screamed at me.

This made me cry. I suppose I should not about care what others thought of me, but I couldn't help it. The other Pokémon tried to comfort me.

"Kyle is just a stupid kid", his Pidgeotto told me. "I am only here because I feel sorry for him and I like the free food. Just don't worry about him".

"But I can't help it. He is my master. I am stuck with him", I cried.

"Hon, you can always run away", his Beedrill responded. "Just get up and run. We won't stop you".

"Seriously, we won't touch you", His Kakuna emphasized. "Go for it".

"I haven't been out on my own for a very long time", I explained. "I am a bad hunter, and we are very far away from the place I was raised. I don't have any friends here".

"As long as you continue to be as sweet and as true as you are, any Pokémon will be your friend and be willing to help you out", Beedrill replied.

"And Kanto isn't as large as it may seem. It takes a while to get around by foot, but if you can hop on a train, you can be in any city you want in a matter of hours", Kakuna added.

"Really? I lived near a place called Alizarin. Not in the town but right outside of it. Have you heard of it? I am not sure how to get there", I explained.

"Oh, Alizarin. That is a small city not far from Cerulean", said Pidgeotto. "Yikes. That is like the opposite direction of where we are now".

"Ohh", I sighed sadly.

"Like I said, get a train", Kakuna emphasized. "When I was Weedle I did that all the time for fun. The next time we get to a big city, run to the nearest train station and look at the train schedules. Then just act natural, and people will assume you have a trainer riding with you".

"Do it at night though, so he doesn't come looking for you", Pidgeotto suggested.

"I can't come out of my ball on my own. It is locked", I responded.

"Oh yeah. I forgot he does that. We should be near a city soon. Then when he releases you, you run. We will try to distract him for you", Beedrill told me.

"Ok. Thanks. I feel hesitant to do this, as I don't want to lave more friends behind, but I can't take anymore battling", I explained.

"We understand", they replied in unison.

We finished up our food and were returned to our respective Pokeballs. The next few times I was let out, I was either alone or we were in the middle of the woods. It wasn't until three months later that I found an opportunity to escape.

"This is it Maya", Kakuna whispered to me.

"We are ready to help", his new Charmander added.

We were on the outskirts of some city. We weren't sure which one, but it certainly looked large enough to have a train station. We were all out eating. Kyle was talking to a girl he liked, and her Bulbasaur and two Butterfree were in on our plan. I was about to run when Kyle saw me and demanded me to battle. As expected, everyone in both teams refused.

"Hey!" Kyle called to some random guy with a Ryhorn. "Can you and your Ryhorn do a practice battle with me?"

"Sure", the teen responded. "I could use some practice".

"I am trying to escape .I don't want to battle", I told the Ryhorn as he got into position.

"It's true! Maya wants to run away. Our trainer is treating her bad", my friends added.

"I need practice, and I do as my trainer asks", the Ryhorn responded.

The next thing I knew he was coming at me with tackle attack. I dodged it and turned to do fury swipes. I missed.

"Is that all you got?" he asked me. "You sure are clumsy".

He reminded me of Tom. "No! I am not clumsy, I just don't want to fight!" I exclaimed.

My friends were encouraging me to run. I saw my empty Pokeball lying in the grass. This was my chance.

"Goodbye my friends!" I yelled before running to the Pokeball.

"Look, your weak little Meowth is running back inside her Pokeball", my opponent's master sneered.

"Wait a second", I heard Kyle say as I picked up the Pokeball in my mouth and started sprinting from the camp. "She is ditching!"

"Go Maya! Chase your dream, whatever that may be!" one of the Butterfree cried out to me.

"You will make it out there! We know it!" I heard Beedrill yell.

I wanted to scream back to them, to tell them how grateful I was, but I couldn't with the Pokeball in my mouth. I wanted to turn around to see if I was being chased, but I didn't hear footsteps right behind me. I trusted my friends were keeping the humans at bay, just like they promised. I ran into the city and was immediately dazed.

" _Those lights! So bright! These humans are everywhere!"_ I thought as my eyes explored the terrain.

I had never been in a city before. I looked around in awe, and stopped paying attention in the process. An old man almost tripped over me.

"Watch where you are going!" he scolded.

"Stupid strays", his companion muttered.

 _"I should get out of here. The station, I must go there_ ", I thought to myself.

I wandered the streets for hours. My tail got stepped on four times, and I kept getting yelled at. Twice someone tried to capture me, but seeing the Pokeball in my mouth, assumed I already had a home. I was getting hungry and tired of looking over my shoulder every few seconds to see if Scott or any of his friends were following me. Hours later, I finally came across a friendly Pokémon.

"Hey kid!" a Ratatta greeted me. "You okay?"

He was sitting on the curb, munching on a half-rotten apple. I walked up to him and sat down. I spat the Pokeball into my paws so that I could speak.

"I am looking for the train station", I told him. "And how did you know I was a kid?"

"Intuition", the rat responded. "I know where the train station is".

"Really? Can you show me?" I asked excitedly.

"I can show you, but unless you plan on meeting your trainer there, you aren't going to get far", Ratatta told me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked worriedly.

"Because Pokémon aren't allowed to ride the train unless they are in their Pokeballs", he explained.

"That isn't fair. And I don't understand, I had a Kakuna friend who told me that Weedle can ride on the train whenever they feel like it", I responded.

"Weedle are small and they can hide easily", he replied.

"Darn", I sighed. "I really need to ride the train".

"Why?" he asked.

I recounted my story. I included the part about how I was hoping to reunite with my parents and some of my old friends in woods where I grew up.

"That is a great story and all, touching, but I don't know about that last part", he told me.

"You don't think I will make it?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not about you in particular", he explained. "But reuniting with your family…what makes you think they are still there? You said its been years".

"Yes, it has", I replied. "So?"

"So they probably moved on. They might have been captured", the Ratatta responded. "Thousands of trainers pass by there every year. And what is the big deal? I haven't seen my parents since I was a two month old. Now I am fifty years old. Most Pokémon don't stick around their kids for very long. I never heard of anyone being with their parents for as long as you had. Almost three years. Good for you. Why are you so desperate for more?"

"I don't know. I just feel so incomplete", I told him.

"Get some friends then. Or a mate. Or a new trainer that doesn't treat you like crap. You can get all those things. There is no reason why you can't. Unlike Ratatta, Meowth tend to be a bit more desirable", he responded.

"I keep making friends and then having them leave me. I don't want a mate, and I don't trust humans", I explained. I was surprised at how true it all was.

"You just want mommy and daddy", he concluded.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. He was starting to irritate me, and I didn't get irritated very easily.

"Well it can be. Mommy and daddy are probably gone forever. But that is not a bad thing. Just keep truckin' kid", Ratatta replied.

"I will try to get on that train to Alizarin. I will try until I can't try anymore", I decided. I took my Pokeball in my mouth and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed and I still couldn't get on the train. Every time I tried, some human stopped me. I tried sneaking in twice a day, as Alizarin was a small city and didn't have many people coming in and out, so the train only ran in that direction once in the morning and once at night. I wished that I could talk to a human so that I can ask one to carry my Pokeball for me. I almost got captured a few more times. After about two and a half months of failed attempts I decided that I should just walk to Alizarin.

"You are going to walk to a city that is hundreds of miles away from here?" Ratatta asked me one day when I went to have my daily meal with him.

"I don't see any other way", I answered.

"I do. Get a human to adopt you", he responded.

"I am never going to let a human abuse me again", I asserted.

"Battling isn't so bad. I mean, at least you are capable of some good moves. Word on the street is that there are Meowth that can use flamethrower and shadowball. Heck, a Weedle buddy of mine told me he once saw one who could speak human!" said Ratatta. "We Ratatta aren't capable of much".

"Well then maybe you should be the one to go find a human to train you. Then you can learn new moves", I retorted. "And don't make up lies about Meowth speaking human. I can never learn to communicate with humans. They will never understand me".

"I ain't making this up, but you believe whatever you want to believe. So are you serious about walking?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"I mean, you were great company, kid, but I really don't want to walk _that_ far", he answered. "Unless I can ride on your back".

"Sure, you can do that", I replied.

He thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I have nothing to lose then".

I took a map of the Kanto region from one of the kiosks on the street and we started heading in the direction of Alizarin. We opted to travel through the woods, as there were fewer humans that way. We also met new friends who agreed to travel with us. It seemed I was finally in control of something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: As always, reviews are appreciated:)


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 3

The journey to Alizarin took years, not months as I had hoped for. As Pokémon, our walking strides were smaller than those of a human, and we took the long way instead of cutting through the cities in order to avoid the humans. We also got sidetracked and lost several times. I got better at hunting and instead of losing hope that I would never reach my destination, I became even more determined. Then one day, a day that had to be over a decade later, we finally reached my home woods.

"So this is it kid. It took ya years but you got here", said Ratatta.

"Did your family have a special tree or a cave they like to stay in?" my Vulpix friend asked me. She had been with us for the last two years.

"Yes", I responded.

I ran to the spot. Vulpix, Ratatta, Oddish, Bellsprout, Bellossom, and Caterpie (our other traveling companions) chased after me.

"It was here", I responded, pointing to our old den. I shouted my parents' names a few times, but no one responded.

"I don't smell any Meowth or Pansear scent here", Vulpix commented.

"Me neither", said Ratatta. "Kid, are you sure this is it?"

"They might be out. They could be sleeping or hunting or hanging with friends", I responded nervously. I can check their favorite spots".

We spent hours searching but were unsuccessful. My friends and I decided to stay in the den until they came back. Three months passed and no one new showed up. One morning we were all eating our morning meal together when my friends decided to do an intervention.

"Maya, we think you should just forget about them", Ratatta told me.

I knew this was coming. I wasn't sure when, but I knew they were going to say something sooner or later.

"I can't. I'm not ready", I told the group.

"Maya, you are a teenage Meowth now. I am younger than you and I already have a mate and an egg", My Vulpix fried told me. "Most Pokémon our age do. I think it's time you just move on and make a new family. We will still be your friends".

"We agree", said Oddish and Caterpie together.

"You are so bright and special Maya. Wherever your parents are, I am sure they are wishing you the best. They would be very upset if they knew you were so unhappy", said Bellsprout.

"You make a good point, but where should I go? What should I do?" I questioned. "I feel so lost".

"That's because you spent most of your life looking for something old instead of something new. Change isn't always bad, Maya", said Ratatta. "I really enjoyed spending this last decade and a half with you. Really, I am glad I came. It was a new adventure for me, and it was fun while it lasted".

"But sitting here waiting, that isn't good Maya", said Vulpix. "There is nothing wrong with staying here, but at least make it your own".

I thought about what my friends had told me for a while. A few days later Vulpix's egg hatched and she spent all her time taking care of it of the new baby. Oddish, Bellossom, and Bellsprout moved on, and Caterpie evolved into Metapod and later Butterfree. Then he flew off to migrate. Within a matter of weeks it was just me and Ratatta.

"Maya, I'm going to Cerulean City", Ratatta announced one morning.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alizarin is too small a city for me. The nearest big city is Cerulean. I need a change in atmosphere. You know I don't like the woods. Besides, Alizarin has too many stray Purrloin. Those beasts can get aggressive", he answered.

"I will go too", I decided.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that", Ratatta responded. "You ready now?"

"I guess so", I replied.

We Pokémon don't have possessions. All I had was my empty Pokeball, and all Ratatta had was a small collection of pebbles that he used as a weapon to fight off aggressive Pokémon. There is an unspoken rule that Pokémon didn't hunt other Pokémon, but word on the street was there were these fusion Pokémon that could not even communicate with regular Pokémon. For some reason Ratatta thought a pebble could be used as an effective defense mechanism. I was just counting on good fortune.

The trip to Cerulean City took a while, about two months. I was annoyed because the woods weren't very big, and there were many Pokémon trainers always running around. I found it near impossible to hunt, and fishing was hard too despite the City being surrounded by lakes and rivers. One day I gave up and was just strolling next to Ratatta on the sidewalk. It wasn't that busy anyway.

"Hey look there!" he exclaimed, pointing upwards.

I followed his finger. He was pointing to a colorful building with the title "Cerulean City Gym". Of course at this point in my life I couldn't read, but I recognized the word 'gym', as I had seen many gyms when I was traveling with humans.

"I figured this place would have a gym", I commented. "So what?"

"Unlike you, I can read human", Ratatta told me. "And the newspapers are always bragging about this gym leader named Misty".

"Ok", I responded. I hadn't a clue where he was going with this.

"The press just did an article talking abut how nice she is to Pokémon", Ratatta emphasized. "Says she rehabilitates water Pokémon that get hurt in the ocean or the nearby lakes and rivers".

"That's nice of her", I commented. "Are you saying we should go to her?"

"Well you are starving. Unlike me, you can't just eat fruit out of the garbage can. You're a feline who needs lots of protein, and you ain't getting it here. I can see your ribcage", Ratatta told me.

He poked my ribs. "I suppose you are right. But how do I ask? She won't understand. She might try to capture me. How can I trust her?"

"Misty is supposed to be the gym leader. She only trains water types. She ain't gonna make you battle. She probably ain't even gonna try to catch ya. But she might help you", Ratatta explained.

He did have a good point. What would a water Pokémon trainer want with a Meowth? And if she was as nice as the papers said, she'd at least feed me for a few days. Then I can gather my strength and return to the woods outside of Alizarin, where there were fewer humans and hunting was a bit easier.

"I'll do it", I told Ratatta.

We returned to the gym right before sunset. As we suspected, that was when the gym was closing down. A woman who looked to be in her early thirties exited the main door and locked it.

"That's her, the redhead!" Ratatta exclaimed. He took my empty Pokeball for me. "Go!"

I took his advice and trotted up to Misty. I sat down in front of her car, making sure I blocked the driver seat so that she couldn't get in without dealing with me first. I meowed loudly.

"Awe you poor thing", she sighed. "You look starved".

"I am", I told her, though I didn't expect her to understand. Surprisingly, she did.

"Here", she told me, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out some Pokeblock. "Eat this. A friend made it for me. My other Pokémon love it".

I sniffed the food. It smelled fishy, so I tried it. Thankfully it tasted fishy too, and I loved fish. I meowed a thank you.

"I don't have anything else on me or in the gym", she explained. "I keep it at my house".

I was disappointed. I looked over at the bush where Ratatta was hiding with my Pokeball.

"Just go!" he squeaked. "I'll meet up with ya later!"

"What are you looking at?" Misty asked me. She turned her head to follow my gaze, but by then Ratatta was gone. We stared back at one another.

"You can come home with me. I don't mind at all. I can get you more food and a safe place to sleep", said Misty.

I meowed another thank you and jumped into her car. I sat in the passenger seat.

"So I would like to know more about you, but unfortunately we can't talk", Misty started as she pulled out of the parking lot. "I do know some translators though. They aren't coming in a few weeks though. It's too bad".

I wondered what she meant by translators, but I didn't think much of it. She chatted about her daughter and her husband. Ten minutes later we were at her home.

"So my place is kind of small, but most of my Pokémon stay at the gym, and my daughter is still on her Pokémon journey", Misty explained as she opened the door to the apartment.

"Welcome home!" an Azumarill greet her.

"This is my man partner. She normally comes to and from work with me but she was feeling ill so she stayed home today", Misty told me.

"Don't worry, I won't get you sick", Azumarill told me. She coughed. "I am going back to bed".

Azumarill took a bowl of food from Misty and went into one of the back rooms. Misty gave me some food.

"So almost all my Pokémon are water types", she started. "I also have an Umbreon and a few fire and grass types, but the rest of my 500 Pokémon are all water or ice types. Since Ash is a Frontier Brain, he has dozens of different types of Pokémon. This is the food he gives his psychic and normal types".

I had no idea that there were different foods catered to different Pokémon types, but whatever she gave me was very good. I purred loudly as I ate it. She refilled my bowl when I was done.

"You sure were hungry", she commented.

A few seconds after she said that I heard a car pull up in the driveway. A minute later a man with dark hair and a Pikachu entered the house. Azumarill came back out of her room to greet them. The man looked at me quizzically.

"You caught a Meowth?" he asked, laughing a little bit. "I wonder how Jessie and James are going to feel about that".

"I didn't catch her", said Misty. "She found me. She was hungry and in need of food, and I didn't have any left at the gym, so I took her here".

The man pet me on the head. "Does she talk like a human?"

 _"What an odd question to ask",_ I thought to myself.

"I don't think so. If she does then she is a little shy about it", Misty responded.

"Where are you from?" the Pikachu asked me after he was finished talking to Azumarill, who had gone back into the back room.

"It's a bit of a long story. I ran away from my trainer", I explained. "My trainer was mean and forced me to battle when I didn't want to. Now I am just trying to find out where I belong".

"You came to a good place. You can stay here forever if you want", Pikachu told me. "I was abandoned by my trainer a long time ago. They left me at a place called the Oak Lab. I really hated humans. Then I met Ash and now I really like humans. We have been together for over twenty years".

"Wow you are lucky. I don't think I can trust humans yet. I am only here because I am starving", I admitted.

"That's okay. I am just saying that it is probably a good idea if you stay. You can be safe here", he assured me.

"So Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash asked his partner.

"I like her", Pikachu answered brightly.

"Pikachu likes her", Ash said to Misty.

"He can understand you?" I asked. I never witnessed such a thing.

"He seems to always understand me when I talk. Ash can read Pokémon very well. It is a special gift. Not all humans are like that", Pikachu explained.

I stayed the night at their place. Misty gave me a nice cozy place to sleep next to her Umbreon, Vaporeon, and Pikachu. Azumarill was still sick, so she was separate. The next morning Misty took me to the Cerulean Gym.

"You seem very shy, and I figured you would want to do you own thing", Misty said to me. "So if you want you can spend the days just hanging around here, and at night sleep in the gym with my other Pokémon. No one will capture you as long as you stay close".

This worked out well. For three weeks things went smoothly. I didn't stray far from the gym. Ratatta spend a few hours with me, and I made friends with Ash and Misty's many Pokémon. I avoided the humans that came to the gym though. Anyone of them could want a Meowth to battle with, and I was still distrustful of humans. Then one day a peculiar group came by. It was a day I know I will never forget.

I was cleaning myself near a fountain. Ratatta was munching on some Pokechow that was leftover from my breakfast. The city was quite peaceful, not many people around. Then a group a quite noisy kids and teenagers came marching by. As usually, my natural response was to duck behind the fountain. And as usual, I watched while Ratatta silently mocked me.

"Hey look this group is like the last few we saw. They don't keep their Pokémon in their Pokeballs", Ratatta commented.

"Hey look a Ratatta!" a small girl with magenta hair commented as she pointed at my friend. "Onesan can he come?"

"How about you ask?" a blond teenager replied.

Much to my discontent, they all stopped in front of the fountain.

"We already have a bunch of Ratatta because you all started that fire", a redheaded girl told the rest of the group. She looked oddly familiar.

"Amber you are jealous cuz you weren't there", a boy with purple hair responded.

To my surprise, a shiny Meowth climbed onto his shoulder. "And we like Ratatta, Amb", she told the girl.

"Hey! You talk like a human!" Ratatta exclaimed.

"Yeah no shit", the female Meowth responded in human.

"Wow this is great. You ought to meet my friend", Ratatta responded.

"What is he saying?" the smallest member of the group asked.

Her Flaafy partner tried to explain, but they weren't getting far. The girl pouted.

"Hold on Jocelyn I'm getting there", the shiny Meowth told her. I was astonished that she was talking like a human. She turned to Ratatta. "Anyway, if you and your friend want to come along, then let's get going. We are heading over to the Cerulean Gym later but first we need food. So you coming or not?"

"We aren't looking for a battle", the blond girl told him.

"I can't, not now. I got….obligations", Ratatta responded. He stared at me, trying to get me to come out of hiding.

"Watcha looking at?" a shiny Purrloin asked in human language.

"You speak human too! Wow, anyone else?" my friend inquired.

"Nope. But we'll give lessons", the Meowth responded. "So if you aren't coming, we'll see you later then".

The group started to walk away, saying goodbye as they left my friend alone on the fountain. The moment they were gone I jumped back up next to him.

"Now that's a special group", he commented.

"I know. It's amazing that those two Pokémon can speak human. That must be the Meowth that Weedle told you about", I said to Ratatta.

"I don't think so. He said the talking Meowth he met was a Team Rocket grunt. And male. And I would assume a bit older. And he didn't say anything about it being a shiny", Ratatta responded.

"I wonder if this means other Pokémon can learn to speak human", I wondered aloud.

"They said they'll give lessons. I'd go with the cute Purrloin if I were you", Ratatta told me. "Then you'd get like a two for one deal".

"I don't want a mate. At least, not a male mate", I explained. "No offense".

"None taken", Ratatta responded.

"But they have all those humans. And they are going to the Cerulean Gym, most likely to battle. If I become part of their group they are going to want me to battle", I complained.

"We can spy on them, and then decide from there", Ratatta suggested.

"Okay", I responded.

I spent the next few days stalking the group. It didn't take long for me to figure out that the one they called Amber was Misty's daughter, and that her traveling companions were the translators that Misty mentioned to me the first day we met. Still, I kept my distance and only came by at night for my meals. But I knew they were probably only staying a few days or weeks at most, and so I spent a lot of time spying on them. I soon realized there was only one person I was interested in watching.

"You are starting to get weird", Ratatta told me one night as he helped himself to some of my food. "Always watching that Lily girl".

"I just admire her so much. I want to be like her", I explained.

"You should talk to her", he suggested.

"I can't. I'm too afraid", I told him. It was true. The idea of talking to someone like Lily was very intimidating. I could imagine just freezing up on the spot. She was a shiny Meowth, super-confident, and capable of speaking to humans. "I would just stutter and humiliate myself. She is so perfect and I am just an average boring loser Meowth".

"Maya I don't remember you being so hard on yourself. And I know you are shy around humans, but since when are you shy around Pokémon? You made many friends over the years", Ratatta pointed out.

"She is different. I don't know. She is special. If she rejects me I might just die", I confessed.

"Geeze that's intense", Ratatta responded. "It sounds to me like you are in love with her".

"I can't be though", I replied. "That doesn't make any sense! You are just messing with my head".

"No, Maya. Trust me, I know what its like to be in love. And I know you. I understand you. Think about it. Why don't you think it could be?", he responded.

"Because…" I realized I didn't have a reason. "I don't know. I don't want to be even more of a freak than I already am".

"Trust me girl, I know freaks. I met lots of freaks, and you ain't one of them. Even if you were, so what? Since when do you care what others think? You never lived like that before", he reminded me.

"You make a good point, but what do I say to her? There is absolutely no way she feels that way, and if she did, it probably wouldn't be about me", I pointed out. "I never met a female Pokémon who didn't want a male mate, and I am just average. She is a shiny, who can talk, and she has lots of friends and family. I have nothing cool about me".

"You are the nicest Pokémon I know. Just go talk to her", Ratatta insisted.

"I can't, not alone", I told him.

"Well we will just have to wait and see what we can do about that", he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part Four

The next few nights I went to bed by myself. I normally slept with Misty's Pokémon and/or Ratatta, but tonight I wanted to be alone in the woods. I climbed up a tree and fell asleep on one of the high branches. It turns out I wasn't the only Meowth in the forest that night.

"Hey you!" A human voice called out to me.

I froze immediately. It had to be a dream, because that was Lily's voice. I shut my eyes harder.

"HEY YOU!" she called louder.

A few seconds later someone was poking me. I opened my eyes. Lily was right next to me.

"NYYY!" I screamed. I feel out of the tree.

Lily climbed down and met me on the forest floor.

"I didn't think you'd react like that", she told me. "Sorry kid".

"Um, why are you yelling at me?" I asked quietly.

"Why are you stalking me?" she countered.

"So you know I was watching you", I sighed. I was bright red. I was hoping it was too dark to see. "I was um….hoping to talk to you….I suppose….but I got nervous".

"You are friends with the Ratatta, the one who hangs around the Cerulean Gym", she asserted. "He told me to look for you here".

" _I should have know he'd do this",_ I thought to myself.

"He says you want to be like me, that you are considering asking for lessons on how to speak human", she continued.

"Yes, I am", I answered.

"Well were are leaving in a two weeks. You see, I am helping my cousins out with their training. They want to become Pokémon masters or some shit like that. Anyway, they are my family, so I am traveling with them. You can come along, but I'm staying here", she explained.

"Cousins?" I inquired.

"So my dad was part of this Team Rocket trio. He is this talking Meowth, kinda famous. Anyway, the other two members of the trio are like my aunt and uncle, and their kids are like my cousins. So even though we aren't blood related we kinda go with that", Lily told me. "And the dipshit shiny Purrloin, he's my brother. We are twins. My mom's a Purrloin".

"Wow. Do you still know your parents?" I asked, truly fascinated by her story.

"Unfortunately", she responded sarcastically. "We all live together. Except now we don't since we are traveling. But hell, we'll be together again soon. And they are gonna soon to watch my cousin Jay battle Misty".

"That is awesome", I replied. "I am so jealous. I lost my family".

"I'm sorry. I hear that happens to a lot of Pokémon", Lily responded.

I told Lily about my past. She seemed more impressed than sympathetic, which made me confident.

"Maya you are a cool cat. You've been through some tough shit, but here you are", Lily told me. "You wanna hang out with me and my group tomorrow?"

"You think I'm cool?" I asked. Then a wave of sadness washed over me. "But I can't hang out with you. I am too afraid of the humans. I am too…I don't know".

"It's okay if you are too busy", Lily said to me. She smirked, which made me feel as though she understood that something else was going on.

"I am not too busy. I am just really shy around people. And nervous. I am afraid they might catch me", I responded.

"They won't. I'll tell them not to", Lily told me. "They are good trainers, not like the ones you told me encountered in the past".

"I just need some time. But I want to see you again", I told Lily.

"You will. For sure. And hey, I'm not doing anything right now. Wanna go do something fun?" she asked.

It felt like a dream come true. I wonder if Lily could understand how terrified yet happy I was in that moment.

"Yes", I responded.

The next few nights Lily and I spent alone. We told each other stories about our pasts and played games. She taught me some good fishing techniques, things my mother never had time to show me since there were no big lakes near the forest in which I grew up, and recited to her some of the poems I wrote. At the end of every date we curled up together and slept under the stars. She assured me that no one from her group even knew she was gone. One night we were down by the pond catching ladybugs when I noticed Lily had stopped to stare at me for longer than usual.

"Maya, I have to leave with my group soon", she told me. "We are moving on tomorrow".

Then my heart sank. I knew this was coming.

"I know", I said sadly. "Will I get to see you again?"

Lily sat down next to me. "Please come with me. Trust me. I know you haven't gotten to seem my whole family yet and lot has been going on lately. But I know they will like you and not do anything to hurt you. I don't want to leave you behind. You are really special. I don't want to move on unless you come with me".

"Ok", I decided.

Lily hugged me and kissed my face playfully. I pushed her away and told her that I needed to find my Ratatta friend. I still saw him daily, when I was not around Lily, and he still had my empty Pokeball. I had an idea.

"Ok, go find him", Lily told me. "I'll be with my family. We were meeting for dinner. See you later tonight".

"I'll meet you at our spot", I responded before we parted.

I found Ratatta after about an hour of searching. He was near his favorite dumpster, picking at half-eaten croissants.

"So what's up Maya?" he asked me. "You have that determined look in your eye".

"Lily is leaving tomorrow, and I am going with her", I stated. "I need my empty Pokeball".

"Well look at you. Maya, I am so proud of you. Finally you are leaving this old rat behind for a real adventure", he replied, rolling the Pokeball over to me. I clutched it in my paws.

"Leaving you behind? What are you talking about?" I asked. I was confused. "You don't want to come with us?"

"Maya, I like it here. I like it a lot. You are young, but you don't need an old rat like me around telling you what to do", he responded.

"But you are my friend, not some old rat", I responded. I started to cry. "I thought you cared about me!"

"I do kid, but look. You are all grown up. You must be sixteen years old by now. You don't need me around. You need to go with people your own age. You need to make your own life", he insisted.

"Don't you want to be part of it?" I asked him.

"I already am. What, are you planning on forgetting me?" he responded.

"No", I answered. "I could never forget you".

"Just cuz you can't see me, it doesn't mean I ain't there", he told me. "So long as you remember me, we are still friends. I am done traveling for now. And I know we will meet again someday, even if I am not sure how or when".

"I am going to miss you so much. You've helped me get through a lot", I told him.

"Don't cry. You know that is pointless. Maya, be happy. You have Lily now. She told me she loves you", Ratatta told me.

"She said that to you?" I asked. "You aren't trying to trick me, are you?"

"Now you know I would never do that. Not about something like this. I want this to be a happy thing. This is what you have wanted for a long time. Lily and you can be a family", he explained.

"And you will always be a part of it too. I hope to see you again", I replied.

"I think you will. But even if you don't, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself, and so can you. You have grown so much since I first met you", Ratatta said proudly.

"Goodbye then", I said, giving him a hug. I realized this was the first time I ever willingly said goodbye to a loved one. Every other goodbye was forced.

"Goodbye Maya. Be happy", he responded, returning the hug.

I picked the Pokeball up in my mouth and walked away. It was going to get dark soon, so I decided to wait for Lily by the stand of trees that had become our meeting spot. When she showed up, the first thing she commented on was the Pokeball resting in my lap.

"Why do you have that?" she asked.

"Because this is how I am going to travel with you", I responded.

"I don't understand", said Lily.

I explained how I wanted her to carry me in the Pokeball. Lily had this yellow satchel that was big enough to accommodate the Pokeball without anyone noticing it was there. Then at night I would come out to be with her. Lily was hesitant, but she decided to go with it. We both realized this was better than me staying behind entirely.

"I will do this Maya, even though I really want you to be with my friends and family", she told me. "Because I love you, and I know they will love you too".

"You really love me?" I asked. My head was spinning. I started to wonder if I had just imagined her saying that.

"I do. The thing is, I have always been a romantic, but not with guys, you know? And I liked a few girls, but I never found anyone I liked as much as I like you. I think you and I could be something great", Lily admitted. "You are the most amazing Pokémon I have ever met, and I want you to be mine".

"But I am just an average street Meowth, and you are so perfect", I responded. "I really mean that. How could you think such nice things about me?"

"Maya you have to have some more self respect", she responded.

"I know. I just really like you too. I think it was love at first sight", I told her. "And you were just a dream. I never thought you'd say those things to me".

"Maya you are the best. I hope you become more confident. But please, take your time. Let me know how I can help", she told me.

Traveling with Lily was very fun. I came out of my ball often. Sometimes during the day, Lily would sneak away from the group and let me know when it was clear to come out. out. I would hang out with her for a while and we would talk and play. At night we often sleep together after a hunting session. She also started to teach me how to talk like a human. We decided to start with reading first though, and to work on speech later. So many things happened, and every day I got closer and closer to revealing myself to her family and friends. Then one day I did. I was walking outside with Lily when I heard two familiar voices chatting. It was two teenagers from the group. Lily and I were both surprised to see them together, as they usually were sparring with one another. They were lying in the grass with their Pikachu, Lillipup, and Altaria.

"So when was your first kiss?" the blond called Annastasia as the boy.

"Random again", The boy named Michio responded.

"Not really", Annastasia replied.

"Thirty seconds ago we were talking about cars", he pointed out.

"They are somewhat related", she retorted.

Lily burst into a muffled laugh. I turned to look at her.

"I like them", I commented in a low whisper. "But I thought they didn't like each other".

"Nah, they have a thing. I knew it", Lily replied.

"Oh ok", I responded. We went back to eavesdropping.

"No one ever kissed me before", Michio told Annastasia.

"Really? How come?" she asked.

"What kind of question bullshit question is that?" he retorted.

"I mean, did anyone ever try?" she replied.

"Yeah. But I wasn't into it. I might have actually made out with this one person when I was really drunk this one time, but I really don't remember to be honest", he admitted.

"You are such an idiot Michio!" the Pikachu scolded him.

"Am not", Michio said to the Pikachu.

"He can understand Pokémon too?" I asked Lily.

"I don't think so. He just spends a lot of time with her. And Annastasia has the ability to read aura. She can read Pokémon very well. Sometimes when you are close with someone, you can transfer some of that ability over subconsciously. At least that is what her Lucario mentor told me one time", Lily answered.

"Oh. So that is why Lucario is following us, he is her mentor", I responded. Lucario seemed to be stalking the group as well, and no one but Lily, me, Scarlett, and Annastasia seemed to have noticed. "That is so cool. I want to talk to that Pikachu".

"Yeah Scarlett is cool. I am mean she's weird, but so are we, so I have a feeling we all would get along", Lily replied. We turned our attention back to our spying.

"Well that doesn't count then", Annastasia responded. She scratched Scarlett under the chin. She squeaked a thank-you.

"She is starting to like you as much as I do", Michio commented. "I mean, Scarlett is starting to like you as much as she likes me".

"I know you like me Michio", Annastasia responded. "But you don't have to admit it".

"You aren't half bad", he told her. "I'll admit that".

"Well I am going to bed", said Annastasia as she stood up.

"You aren't going to stay out here tonight?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

"It's up to you", he said.

"Okay, I'll be back. I need to brush my teeth and shower first. Unlike you, I didn't get a chance to wash up before I came out here", she explained before walking away.

The Altaria name Bleu and the Lillipup named Lil-G followed her. Scarlett stayed behind with Michio.

"Lily is nearby, and she is with someone I don't recognize but seems familiar", Scarlett told Michio in her Pikachu language.

"Um ok Scarlett", he replied. He didn't seem to be able to understand her as well as I thought.

"I'll be right back", she told her trainer.

The Pikachu trotted in our direction. She stopped for a moment, closed her eyes, and then proceeded to run towards us. Part of me wanted to run, but Lily didn't seem to be going anywhere. I wasn't all that worried until I noticed her trainer came running after her.

"Lily! He is going to see us!" I whispered urgently. I tugged on her arm, but she didn't move. I felt like crying. "And he is the one with the attitude!"

"It's okay Maya. Just chill. I'll talk to him. Besides, even if we do run, Scarlett will just come find us. She is oddly overprotective of those two and too stubborn to just stop chasing us".

"I am not that stubborn", Scarlett told us as she approached. She sat down in front of us.

"Yes you are", Lily replied in human.

Scarlett's trainer came up behind her. He glared at Lily. "Lily, are you spying on me?"

"Please. I have better things to do", she told Michio.

"Really, like what?" he questioned.

"None of your business", she responded.

I slinked behind Lily nervously, though I knew it was pointless. Both Scarlett and Michio knew I was there.

"So who's that?" he asked, poking his head around.

"You sure ask a lot of questions for someone who supposedly doesn't care much about me", Lily replied.

"He does care. He is just a bitch sometimes", Scarlett told me.

"Trust me, I know", Lily told Scarlett.

"Scarlett, don't talk to Lily about me. I thought you were on my side", Michio said to the Pikachu.

"I am", she told him. I wondered if Michio actually understood the 'Piika' she uttered, or if it was just his intuition. The odd thing is that to this day I still don't know for sure.

"She is a secret. So don't tell anyone about her. Or I will hurt you", Lily told Michio.

"Ok. I don't see the point in sharing anyway. Why are you so defensive? Is she your secret girlfriend or something?" he asked.

"Yes actually", Lily responded.

"Like I said. I don't see the point in sharing anyway", he replied.

I was very surprised. I thought for sure he would give us issues. I was also surprised at Lily's announcement. She thought of me as a girlfriend. Though I suppose I had already figured out that I was, considering all we had been through so far, I never heard her say it out loud before. Not in human speech or in Pokémon language. It felt nice.

"So go away now", Lily told Michio.

"I am going away. Stop spying on me. And I'll know because I have her", he responded, pointing to Scarlett.

"He we won't give away your secret you if you don't spy on us", Scarlett told us.

"Sure", Lily responded. She started to walk away, and I followed her. Meanwhile Michio returned to where he was lying before.


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

AN: This is the second to last part for this story. I will write more "cute scenes" or really short stories like this one again, but might take a while before I put more up. Thanks for the reviews and remember to leave recommendations for future fics if you have any. I have a few in mind, but I still want to hear what you all would like to read. Thanks again:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part Five

The next few weeks were rough. Apparently there were a lot of dangerous things going on in the world and a lot of Lily's family and friends were involved. From what I understood most of it had to do with Team Rocket and the scary fusion Pokémon Ratatta had warned me about. I prayed he was still safe, although somewhere deep down I knew that he was. It was around this time that I met another member of Lily's group, once again inadvertently.

"So today I think most of the kids are going to battle, so I am probably going to be gone until dinner", Lily told me. We were in the forest outside the Coral City Gym. "I will meet you here at sundown. Is that good?"

"Perfect", I replied. "I'll be around if you come back sooner".

"Alright, have a good day", Lily told me. She gave me a peck on the cheek before dashing off.

I spent a lot of time talking with the wild Pokémon there. They were very friendly and conversational, and that ended up taking up most of my day. I did watch a few gym battles, but I was never very interesting in all that, though I was starting to warm up to the idea that battling Pokémon wasn't always such a bad thing. About two hours after she left me I was sitting eating some Pokeblock that Lily had given me when suddenly she came running into view. I could tell she was upset.

"I hate Logan!" she cried once she got closer to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked once she had reached me. She was sobbing.

"I am just so sick of him. Maya he is everywhere I go, always asking me questions and insisting that we stick together. And he is always copying me too", she ranted.

"You don't really hate him", I reminded her.

Lily got angry a lot, and whenever she did, she cried and blamed people. I knew she wasn't really as upset about her twin brother copying her as she appeared to be.

She wiped her eyes with her arm. " I know but…".

She ranted for a few more minutes. Several of the Pokémon I befriended earlier joined us and talked to Lily. Soon everything quieted down. Lily wasn't angry anymore. Then we heard someone coming.

"It's Annastasia", Lily said to me. "She probably is looking for me and wants to lecture me on how I need to be nicer to my very sensitive brother".

The teen and her Lillipup came into view. Lily knew they were there, but she didn't turn around. I didn't run away like I wanted to. Annastasia seemed trustworthy to me. I touched Lily's shoulder and told her to turn around to look at her cousin, her Lillipup, and the Altaria. She obliged.

"Did you just need to blow off some steam? Or is something else bothering you?" Annastasia asked Lily.

"Yes to both questions, actually", she responded.

"Do you want to talk with her alone?" I asked Lily.

"Yes", Lily told me.

I walked away, leaving Lily alone with Bleu, Annastasia, and Lil-G.

I heard Lily telling Annastasia about her sibling issues. Then I ignored them and talked to the Oddish, Pidgey, and Caterpie I had become friends with. I also wondered if Lily planned on telling Annastasia who I was. Ever since that night when Michio had discovered us together, I decided that I wouldn't mind if Annastasia knew too. Lily said that she were to tell anyone, it would probably be Annastasia first. I decided to go back to the gym and hide under the bleachers so that I could watch Misty's daughter battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things continued to get rough for Lily and her family. Lily's great grandparents, or great-great aunt and uncle I suppose, passed away. Lily was really upset about this. She spent a lot of time with her brother. This made me a bit jealous and lonely but I realized that there were some things more important that our nightly and sometimes daily getaways. Not long after hearing the news we arrived at the Vermillion City Gym. That led up to another memorable day.

"So the kids are basically planning on battling the rest of the day, again", Lily told me after I exited my Pokeball. Though the lock had been removed ages ago and I could technically come out whenever I wanted to, I still always waited for her cue. "So I guess I will meet you in these woods later".

I looked around. The forest wasn't very dense, but there was a stream and lots of hiding holes. I also noticed some wild Pokémon.

"I'll be here", I replied.

Lily left and caught up with her group. They were all going out to ice cream before heading over to the gym. She really wanted me to come, especially since her parents, both of whom spoke human, were going to be there. I wanted to go too. About an hour after Lily had casually trotted away, I decided to take off in a sprint in her direction. I was determined to not be afraid anymore.

 _"Here I am. Riverside Park. I see the ice cream shop that has every flavor imaginable, but I don't see the kids or any of their Pokémon_ ", I thought to myself. _"Did they leave already_?"

I looked around for a while and came across two of the kids and a few Pokémon that I recognized from the group. They were sitting on a bench together and having what appeared to be a very awkward conversation. I tried to ignore them as I looked around for Lily, as I assumed she would be nearby.

"Do you know where Lily is?" I asked one of the girl's Pokémon.

"She and her brother are off somewhere together. These two escaped the group on purpose I feel", her Ivysaur told me.

"Ok thanks. And congrats on evolving by the way", I told him.

"How did you know I just evolved?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ohhhhh umm, I just meant in general. Since you're an Ivysaur, you must have evolved at some point, right?" I answered nervously.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway, I don't know where Lily is, sorry", he replied.

I also asked the boy's Cyndaquil, but he didn't know either. I thought about getting the kids' attention somehow. They seemed to have no idea I was even there though, and I didn't want to interrupt what seemed to me their first date. So I left before they saw me and sniffed around for Lily. By the time I found her, her cousins, brother, aunt, uncle, parents, and a bunch of other Pokémon surrounded her. And Michio of course. I decided to wait until there were fewer people around to announce my existence.

Back at the Vermillion City Gym, I watched the boy called Takeshi, the same one I saw earlier at the park, battle the gym leader with his Vileplume. I was glad to see that as usual, his Pokémon seemed to really like battling. I liked these kids because they never made their Pokémon battle. The Pokémon always seemed to enjoy it. That is when it finally hit me. I did like these people, and I did trust them. I decided that I wanted to meet them. But I needed to talk to Lily, and I needed to do it soon, before I changed my mind.

"There she is", I said to myself.

Lily was sitting on a bench across from the bleachers I was hiding under. I came out from underneath them, but no one noticed because they were too busy watching the battle. I tapped Lily on the shoulder and gestured to the woods. She followed me out.

"I am sorry to bother you, but you were busy with your family before. Can we talk now?" I asked.

"Of course. I am going to have plenty of chances to watch them battle. What is up?" Lily responded.

"Can I come with you to the funeral, without the Pokeball?" I asked quickly.

Lily stared at me, obviously perplexed. Then she smiled. "Why would you want to do that?"

 _"_ Well if I stay here I would be bored and I would miss you. And I finally decided that I want to meet all your family and friends. I shouldn't be afraid of humans anymore", I explained. We both knew there was more to it than just that, but this summed it up pretty well.

"Are you sure? I would be happy if you did, but you don't have to", Lily assured me.

I started to wonder if maybe Lily didn't have confidence in me, or that she thought I was forcing myself to do something I didn't want to.

"Please?" I asked.

Lily's face lit up. "Of course, if you want to", she responded. It was the best reaction I could hope for.

I instinctively purred and rubbed my head against hers, and she did the same until we both noticed that someone else was coming. It was Squirt Gun, the Squirtle that Lily and her brother Logan had befriended on the first day of their journey. Lily turned to face me again.

"Do you want to come introduce yourself now?" she asked.

I decided that since Squirt Gun was a bit immature, I didn't want him to be the first one to know. I declined the offer. It was a bit too late though, as Squirt Gun had heard more of our conversation than I initially realized. He started asking Lily questions about me, and she once again introduced me as her girlfriend. After talking for a bit, I shook paws with Squirt Gun, who didn't seem at all disturbed that I was secretly following him and the rest of his group around for the last several weeks. In fact the only think he seemed upset about was the fact that Annastasia and Michio found out about us before he did. He returned to the gym, but I decided to stay outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Lily asked.

"It was getting hot in there. Too much electricity" I responded.

Lily nodded then went back into the gym. A few minutes later her aunt and uncle came out. The woman, whose name was Jessie, was clearly irritated, while the other, James, appeared to be anxious about something. I decided to just watch them. James noticed me after a few seconds and walked up to me.

"Hi", I meowed once he got closer. I looked up at him briefly then darted my eyes downward. I smiled to myself. Lily was right about his eyes being perfect.

"Oh look Jess, she is so sweet and adorable", said James, gesturing for her to join him, which she did. He squatted down and pet me on the head. I purred with satisfaction.

"How do you know she is sweet and adorable?" Jessie questioned, squatting down next to him. She could have just told you to 'fuck off' in Meowth language and it would have sounded the same to you and me".

"I guess that is true", I giggled. James laughed too and continued to pet me, this time under my chin.

"And how do you know it's a girl?" Jessie asked.

"The ears", he said simply. "When I was little nanny and pop-pop taught me how to tell the Pokémon genders apart just by looking at them. If you look closely you can notice slight differences in the ears. Our Meowth's is different. It really isn't noticeable in Lily though, since she is a Shiny and has a different color scheme anyway".

"True", I agreed. I was impressed by how much he understood about us.

"Yes, you really are sweet. Do you have a trainer? A home?" James asked me.

Technically I did not, so I shook my head 'no'.

"Well if you want you can stay with my family. We have a nice home. And we are friends with a couple of Meowth. One is named Lily. She is a sweet little girl just like you. Do you know her? She is right near here," James asked.

"You have no idea!" I exclaimed. I added an enthusiastic nod, hoping this would help him understand what I meant.

"Well then you probably know that Lily can speak human. She can tell us what you want to say so that we can understand", James told me.

"Yeah", I replied.

James picked me up and continued to gently scratch the top up my head and under my chin. He and Jessie stood up and watched the battle from the window. I saw that Amber was declared the champion when an intense double thundershock resulted in an equally intense double-knock out. Jessie pretended to gag, and James and I laughed. By now I had figured out their rivalry with the Ketchum family, especially when it came to her son Jay versus Misty's daughter Amber.

"That Pikachu came from Gary's lab too, and it too is just as strong if not stronger than the twerps", Jessie said to James. "We are definitely going to find out where he gets those Pikachu from! But for now, I need a walk".

"Do you want be to come with you? You shouldn't go alone", James told her.

"James, you are doing it again. That thing", Jessie started.

"What thing?" he asked.

"What is he doing wrong?" I asked.

"The overprotective thing. I can take a fucking walk by myself. And its for your own good, because if you come I am just going to rant the whole time", she explained. "And cry".

"Um ok. I will stay here then with our new friend. Have fun I guess", James responded.

"See you later", I called after her.

She gave James a sympathetic wave and then walked off.

"She isn't always like this, by the way. It's just…well it's a secret", James quietly commented. "But if you stick around for a while, you'll see".

James and I turned our attention back to the window. Now Soledad Oak, a ten-year girl with brown and blue hair, was facing the electric-type gym leader.

"Soledad isn't doing as well as everyone expected", James confided.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew he couldn't understand me.

"Her parents were really good at what they did. And she did very well in school and was always very social, but in gym battles she struggles a lot", he explained. "But I have a feeling she will find her way. She has a long time to figure it out".

"I think you are right, James", I told him. He nodded, as if he understood me, and sometimes I think that he did.

Five minutes later Soledad was defeated. She seemed really upset, and her friends were trying to comfort her. Meanwhile Jessie reunited with us.

"That was quick", James pointed out.

"I wore the wrong shoes for walking", she responded. She started petting me too. "You're right James. She is really cute and sweet".

"Thank you", I told her.

A minute later Lily exited the gym with her brother, Squirt Gun, and parents. I stiffen with nervousness.

"Who's dat Meowth?" Lily's dad asked James.

"Ask Lily", I answered, jumping out of James' arms. I didn't run though.

"Maya is my girlfriend", Lily told everyone.

"Really?" asked Jessie and James in unison.

"Since when?" asked Logan. He seemed offended.

Lily's parents look really surprised. "Like a girl-friend or a girlfriend?"

"The second one, I think", Lily responded, blushing, though no one could tell because she had recently dyed her fur pink. I blushed too, but everyone seemed to be focusing on Lily at the moment.

"She was going to tell you when you were all together", Squirt Gun explained rather inadequately.

"Maya and I met in Cerulean City", Lily explained.

"That is where I was living at the time", I added.

"And she came all this way just to find you again?" asked Logan. "Wow. I am kinda jealous. I wish someone would do that for me".

" Actually, you don't understand", I responded. Although I knew I totally would have gone to the ends of the Earth to find her if it was required for us to be together.

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked together.

"Maya and I have been together _since_ Cerulean City", Lily clarified. "She has been following us this whole time".

"No way!" Logan exclaimed. "How come no one noticed?"

"Because I was really shy, and I stayed hidden inside my old master's Pokeball. Lily carried it in her satchel. We would hang out at night", I told the group.

"What is she saying?" asked James.

"Someone translate for us!" Jessie demanded.

"Maya's ran away from her old master and took her empty Pokeball with her", Lily started. "She retreated to Cerulean City and spent a while there. Misty fed her and let her sleep at her house when the weather was bad. We met one night while everyone was battling and we became friends, and then we became more than friends. She wanted to come with me back she was so scared of being around all the humans and she suggested that I carry her in the Pokeball during the day so that at night she could come out and we could spend hours together. She said she would rather do that then spend all her time alone in Cerulean City. But now she is less shy and wants to meet everyone".

"Why didn't you tell me though?" Logan asked us. "You couldn't trust me?"

"I do trust you, but Lily said that she wanted to have her own space, her own identity, her own secret. She didn't think you would mind", I answered.At least he could understand me verbatim.

"That's true", said Lily. "I figured I would just tell you when I told everyone else".

"That makes sense", Logan responded. "I mean, I suppose you should be allowed to have secrets if you want to".

"Well I don't have any anymore", she told everyone.

"Me neither", I added.

"Finally….I can relax. I thought you were going to make me keep that secret all day!" Squirt Gun sighed happily.

"Ahem", a shy voice called from behind us.

We all turned around to see Benny, the youngest male human of the group.

"Hey Benny, what is up?" asked Logan.

"Um, we are almost ready to go", he announced. "Everyone is just using the restrooms one last time before we get moving".

"Excellent", said James. He looked at his watch. "The jet should be here any moment now".

"Yous can introduce Maya to all yere friends on de way to Pallet Town", Lily's father suggested.

"Yeah, I think that is what I am going to do", Lily responded. She smiled at me warmly.

"Certainly", I agreed.

All of the kids were really happy to meet me. I had already conversed with many of their Pokémon, but none of them knew about my connection with Lily. Logan was also very accepting, much to my relief. I was worried about him the most. As Lily's twin, he was closest to her. Also I was part of the reason Lily was spending less time with him, which I knew made him upset. One night in Pallet, before my rendezvous with Lily, I found Logan and decided to talk with him privately.

"What's up Maya?" he asked me.

"Can we talk for a little while?" I requested.

"Sure", he answered.

Logan and I walked down passed the Oak lab so that we were adjacent to the large meadow that backed the property.

"I wanted to apologize for hiding from you", I confessed.

"It's okay. I suppose you had a pretty good reason. If I was nervous around humans I'd probably hide a lot too", he responded.

"Lily loves you a lot", I told Logan. "She mentions you and told me stories".

"Good stories I hope", Logan replied.

"Mostly", I chuckled.

He laughed too. We talked for a while, discussing mostly random things. I shared a little of my past, trying to focus on the positive things, but he picked up on how sad I was when I mentioned my parents.

"I am sorry about that Maya. You can share our parents if you want", he offered. "They won't mind".

"Thanks Logan. You are a pretty cool cat", I told him.

"So are you", Logan responded.

Later when I met with Lily I told her I talked to Logan. We didn't discuss that conversation, instead we talked about the future, and how good it felt to be in the present.


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 6 

Weeks turned into months, and Lily and I become closer and closer to one another. I also became close with her group, and it broke my heart when the leader of the group, Annastasia, was forced to part with us. Neither Lily nor I completely understood why she had to leave, but we knew it was important and out of our control. Things got a bit negative after that.

Michio left the group without a real goodbye. He must have had no reason to stay now that Annastasia was gone. Soon after Soledad left to go do travel with a different group that was doing something other than Pokémon battles. Then Jay left us too, at least emotionally. Lily dubbed him "Jay-Bird", due to his newly aggressive behavior. Instead of acting like the bright, cheerful, funny and extroverted ten year old I had come to love, he was rude, standoffish, and started to argue and fight a lot more. He no longer talked to Lily or me much, which made us both really sad. But what bothered me the most was the fact that I could do nothing to help. I was improving a lot, as now could speak many human words, but I was nowhere near as articulate as Lily or her family members. I also knew I couldn't help anyone with their battles or even help comfort a lot of the people who were hurting, since they hardly knew me at all. One day after a particularly uneventful day, Lily and I sat eating Pokeblock inside one of the tents at our most recent campsite.

"Her birthday is coming up", Lily told me. "November 3".

"Annastasia's birthday?" I questioned. Lily talked about Annastasia a lot now.

"Yeah", she said sadly.

" _So she is still missing in action from that mission",_ I thought to myself.

Lily hadn't given me many details about Annastasia's disappearance, and I was confused on how these things worked. Usually no one cared if a Pokémon disappeared.

"Maybe she will be back in time. The third of November isn't for a few more weeks", I told her in an attempt to cheer her up.

"It's possible. I'm sorry Maya. I just…she was never supposed to disappear. She was supposed to go to the Toka region, do what she needed to do, and return to the base every night. She was supposed to call us at least once a week and tell us she was okay. Michio and Soledad and Jay weren't supposed to abandon us, and Jocelyn wasn't supposed to start acting like a thirteen year old instead of the seven year old she truly is", Lily ranted. "And my entire family wasn't supposed to be terrified for her".

I wasn't sure what to say. These humans were very close with Lily, even though Lily was a Pokémon. Lily had told me how she and Annastasia were born around the same time and were raised in the same house by their four parents and their aunt Rumika. She told me how her and Annastasia were opposites on some things and perfectly alike on others. I haven't felt a sisterly bond since Meowstic had left my life, and that was a long time ago. I wasn't sure how to comfort Lily.

"Maya I wish I could do something other than complain to you. Life is just so unfair right now", Lily told me.

"I know. Lily you are so strong and no matter what you can get through this. As far as Jay goes, maybe we should tell his parents. He is only acting like this because he is upset. He will be probably be happier if he was with his family. And Jocelyn should be allowed to grow up if she wants to. That is her way to cope. Michio and Soledad left because they believed it was what was best for them. I left behind a lot of people in my life and they left behind me. But whether I was better or worse off for it is impossible to know", I explained, hoping that Lily would understand what I meant. "Life is hard, and family sometimes disappears, I but you have other people here who want to love you".

"Thanks Maya", Lily responded.

Lily was quiet, but I could tell she had more to say, so I encouraged her to keep talking.

"Annastasia is one of those few people I thought would never, ever leave me", Lily confessed. "She was the last person I thought would go".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, not long after Takeshi reminded us that it was Annastasia's eighteenth birthday, we got a call from her family. It was confusing. They told us they found her but they couldn't get to her. It seemed they weren't sharing everything with us, probably because it involved a lot of details that wouldn't make sense unless we were involved from the beginning. Anyway, it was at least hopeful now that she was alive and that her Team Rocket family had a way to find her. Lily and the rest of us cheered up a bit, but we were still anxious.

Not long after that, they did get to her. According to her parents, Annastasia was really beat up and needed to stay in the hospital for a while. We went to visit her a few times, but we stopped going after a while because it made Lily sad to see her cousin so vulnerable, as Annastasia appeared to be permanently unconscious. We were reunited with Michio and Soledad and we all stayed together in Pallet Town for a while, as the kids were just about finished their journeys anyway. The doctors also told us that Annastasia might recover properly and soon as long as they kept an eye on her and got lucky. The sad news was that Scarlett died while she was out on the rescue mission, and that made a lot of people, especially her little sister Jocelyn, very upset. Also we didn't know for sure if Annastasia would wake up, or if she would be back to normal after she did. Things were pretty grim until three days before Christmas, Lily's favorite holiday.

"Alright you two!" Jessie yelled at Lily and me. We were napping on the sofa of their home in Pallet Town. "Just because you are Pokémon, doesn't mean you get to sit around all day. Help us decorate".

Jessie placed a box of Christmas decorations in front of us. I never saw anything like them. Red, green, silver, and gold ribbons, candy canes, chocolate Santas, Stantler figures pulling a red sleigh, I loved it all.

"Those are for the mantle", Logan told us as he came up next to Jessie.

"I'll help you out", said a blond woman.

This blond was older than Annastasia but younger than Jessie, James, and even Misty. She looked familiar. A Dedenne climbed up her back and sat on her shoulder. I had a brief flashback to my childhood.

"I've seen you before", I told them in human. I was momentarily surprised at how articulate I was.

"You have?" Lily and Logan asked in unison.

"It's possible, I have seen many a Meowth before", the woman responded. She crouched down to get a closer look at me. "But I am sure we haven't spoken before, I would definitely remember something like that".

"Me as well", said Dedenne.

I reflected on my past. I was sitting with my mom, hiding. Two trainers were battling with a Dedenne and a Munchlax. That must have been many years ago, but I had lost track. I knew it could have been fifteen, sixteen, or even twenty or more years ago, something like that. I wondered if it had it really been that long since I witnessed by first Pokémon battle. I explained my memories to this to the woman.

"I suppose that must have been me. It sounds like me and Max", she responded. "He has a Munchlax that is now a Snorlax, and we always battled. And I spent a lot of time in Kanto around the time you described. My name is Bonnie by the way. I am one of the Morgan's many, many, frenemies".

"Frenemies?" I questioned. That was a human word Lily never taught me.

"Like rivals", Bonnie answered. "You must have a very good memory, to remember from when you were a baby like that. You said I looked like a young teen at the time. Then it must have been close to twenty years ago, maybe a little less".

"Hey and if that was during the time when you were traveling with my parents, that means Lily and I were eggs. Or about to be eggs. Or something like that", Logan announced.

Lily playfully pushed her brother. "Thanks for your genius input".

Bonnie and Dedenne, as well as her older brother Clemont and a woman named Serena, helped us decorate. Amber and Jay were doing the tree nearby, and I was happy to see them laughing together. Hours later, James came by and asked if anyone wanted to go to the hospital to visit Annastasia. As usual, all her siblings, her Pokémon, and Michio wanted to go. I decided to tag along with Lily with the rest of her family as I had done many times in the past.

Annastasia's room had lots of Christmas decorations in it. I hadn't visited in almost a week. Jocelyn explained how she, Benny, and Michio decorated the room so that when Annastasia woke up she would immediately know what time it was and get excited for the holiday.

"She doesn't look any different", Logan sighed as he sat down next to her pillow. He poked her face.

"Stop it", his mother scolded him as she swiped at his paw.

"I just wanted to see if she would react", he said defensively.

"She can't feel anything, dipshit", Lily told Logan. He pouted.

We spent a while hanging out. Jessie and James confessed that one of the main reasons they were there was because they were tired of all the guests asking about their daughter. Their annual Christmas party was set to have around 500 guests, and the five people that I had met were just the first arrivals. Luckily the Morgans owned a hotel. Also the decorating was taking longer than usual, since they had been too busy to start early like they had done in the past. Also Jessie's pregnancy was now obvious, and Lily and I both suspected that it would be any day now before her twins were born. Maybe even before Christmas. Early the next day, Lily and I were sleeping together in front of the fireplace when Jay shook us both awake.

"Why are waking us up now?" Lily asked groggily. "It's not even eight thirty".

"Papa and mom says that Annastasia woke up!" the ten year old exclaimed. "We can go see her now!"

Lily sprung to her feet. "Like really awake? Like she can talk?"

"That's what it sounded like", Jay responded.

Lily and I and the rest of her siblings and friends made our way to the hospital. When I first saw Annastasia, I was relieved to see her talking and smiling with her parents. Lily was overjoyed. I let them talk alone for a while before I went in. I walked through the halls as I waited.

"You look like a healthy Pokémon, what are you doing here?" a man asked me. "This is a Pokémon hospital, we usually don't have well patients".

"This hospital is for Pokémon? If that us true then why is Annastasia being treated here when she is a human?" I asked the man in a white lab coat.

"She needed emergency care and this place was much more convenient than a human hospital", the doctor explained. " I see you are one of those talking Pokémon. I heard about you from several of my friends and colleagues".

"Yes sir. I am still learning how to talk properly though. I make a lot of mistakes", I explained.

"You sound very good. I am sorry about your friend. Is there anything you need?" he asked me. "You look bored and I little worried".

"I am I bit bored, but I don't need anything right now", I answered.

The man and I walked in two different directions. Moments later, another person came to speak with me.

"Maya? Is that you?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around and found Meowstic, my old friend.

"Me..Meowstic!" I exclaimed. "What are you do…doing here?" I stuttered. I was so shocked and excited. This felt unreal.

"I work here", she answered. We embraced briefly and then let go to look at each other's faces. "What are you doing here?"

Meowstic and I exchanged stories. I learned that Meowstic's first trainer left her at the Oak lab for storage after she in his main team for eight years. Two years ago he traded her to a Pokémon nurse and now she lives in the hospital and helps to take care of sick and injured Pokémon.

I told Meowstic about everything that had happened to me over the years and how I ended up there. I also told her about Lily and our relationship.

"Maya you are so different from when I last saw you, but I can tell you have that same wonderful heart", Meowstic responded when I had finished telling my tale. "I am so sorry about your friend Annastasia".

"Thank you for saying that", I replied.

Meowstic and I talk for a while more, and then she was called to assist someone other nurse with a patient exam.

"I wish we had more time to talk", Meowstic sighed.

"Do you want to stay with us? You want have to work ever again, and no one will mind giving you free meals", I told her.

Meowstic sighed deeply. "The thing is, I really like it here. This is my calling. I feel like this is where I was always meant to be. Why don't you stay here with me? Your girlfriend Lily and you can get jobs too".

I looked back at Lily. It looked like she was showing off her latest pair of earrings to her cousin.

"Lily is very close with her family, and I am very close to her", I responded. "Lily wants to be independent but I know she isn't ready to leave them yet. She is different from you and I. Lily is not a rolling stone. She needs to be close with them, at least for now. And I need to be close to her. And those people…even though most of them are human…I feel like I truly belong in their family".

"Maya I am happy you made a home for yourself. I was so scared for you for so long. I knew you'd survive but I was afraid you'd be miserable. I am happy that you have a place now", Meowstic replied.

"Mimi we need your help!" a nurse called. "Stat!"

"I should go", Meowstic told me as she started to turn away. "Mimi is my nickname by the way. My latest trainer gave it to me".

I giggled. "Ok, bye Mimi. I will see you again soon. I know it".

"Me too", Meowstic called to me as she dashed down the hallway.

I returned to Annastasia's room, and then Lily and I went back to her house. Annastasia was going to come home later that afternoon, after she took a few tests. When she finally did get back, she looked and sounded the same, but we could all tell that something was different. Her composure was different; Annastasia seemed to have matured, but she was still childlike. That same day the twins were born, one girl and one boy, Rose and Silver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In March the kids battled at the Indigo Plateau. We met who seemed to be a long lost relative of the Morgans, a boy named Jezz, and we all became determined to figure out who he was. Uncovering his past became an adventure that led us from Kanto to Alola and beyond. Before that though, that April we all went to the Cherryblossom festival together, which I have never been to before. I watched Lily compete in Pokeringer and saw Rose's new Plusle show off some impressive battle skills with Annastasia as her unofficial trainer. After the festival our group split up again, with most of us heading to Alola. Lily and I were excited to visit this region, as I had heard there are many Pokémon there that could not be found anywhere else on the planet. I was now involved in Lily's family drama more than ever before, especially when it came to Annastasia, Michio, and a newly formed trio, but I found that I was happy this way. After years of searching, I had finally found my home. I knew it was only going to get more interesting from here.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The end 


End file.
